1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to collapsible and disposable flower vase assemblies and, more particularly, to a collapsible flower vase assembly including a pedestal base cork attachment and an optional greeting card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Collapsible flower vase assemblies are well known in the art, the purpose for which is to provide a convenient and inexpensive alternative to heaver glass or ceramic vases. In particular, such portable types of vase assemblies invaluable for use with floral delivery services and instances where it is difficult to locate a suitable vase for the holding of flowers which have been delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,503, issued to D'Costa, discloses an erectable flower vase constructed from a sheet of waterproof and glued to form material having pre-creased fold lines and which are glued into a single piece with an enclosed water tight base through four base flaps. An apertured stiffening member forms a part of the blank of material and includes a circular cutout for permitting flower stems to project upwardly therethrough. The vase includes a greeting card piece which is securable to the base in the manner indicated.
While teaching a unique flower vase construction, the design of D'Costa asserts that the flaps of the base can be cut and creased and glued together so as to form a water tight and collapsible arrangement easily within the skill of those in the relevant art. The practicality of the matter however is that the ability to efficiently and effectively form a watertight base by folding and gluing the one-piece and foldable blank of D'Costa in fact is somewhat more difficult than is represented in the application.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,634, issued to Mauffette, discloses a collapsible flower vase including an elongate sleeve member, a pair of collars engageable with corresponding edges of the sleeve member, and a flexible and water tight bag received within the sleeve and secured between one of the collars and an edge of the sleeve member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,913, issued to Streeter, discloses a paper vase blank including fold lines and cuts which form a three dimensional vase with a flat triangular shaped bottom, tapered sides and an irregular sculpted upper edge. Streeter is similar in regards to D'Costa which likewise provides a one piece and foldable blank, however Streeter does not profess to create a watertight seal.